I Know Him So Well
I Know Him So Well is a duet from the concept album and subsequent musical Chess by Tim Rice, Benny Andersson, Bjorn Ulvaeus. It was originally sung by Elaine Paige (as Florence) and Barbara Dickson (as Svetlana). In this duet, two women – Svetlana, the Russian chess champion's estranged wife, and Florence, his mistress – express their bittersweet feelings for him and at seeing their relationships fall apart. In 1987, Whitney Houston and her mother Cissy Houston covered in her album Whitney. In 1989, Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison released as a single in the number 1 hit on the adult contemporary hit called "I Know Her So Well" on the soundtrack album Chess. It was Loggins/Orbison last duet recorded on December 3, 1988. Peter Kay (as Geraldine McQueen) and Susan Boyle covered in 2011 and appeared on Comic Relief. Melanie C covered with Emma Bunton on her 2012 album Stages. The Vocaloid version of this song is a duet between Japanese girl Hatsune Miku and American VG Ruby. Lyrics Vocaloid version Hatsune Miku Ruby Together :Nothing is so good it lasts eternally :Perfect situations must go wrong :But this never yet prevented me :Wanting far too much for far too long :Looking back I could have played it differently :Won a few more moments, who can tell? :But it took time to understand the boy :Now at least I know I know him well :Wasn't it good? (Oh, so good) :Wasn't he fine? (Oh, so fine) :Isn't it madness that he won't be mine? :But in the end he needs a little bit more than me :More security (He needs his fantasy and freedom) :I know him so well :No one in your life is with you constantly :No one is completely on your side :And though I move my world to be with him :Still the gap between us is too wide :Looking back I could have played it differently (Looking back I could have played it some other way) :Learned about the boy before I fell (I was just a little careless) :But I was ever so much younger then (Maybe so much younger then) :Now at least I know I know him well :Wasn't it good? (Oh, so good) :Wasn't he fine? (Oh, so fine) :Isn't it madness that he won't be mine? :Didn't I know? :How it would go? :If I knew from the start :Why am I falling apart? :Wasn't it good? :Wasn't he fine? :Isn't it madness that he won't be mine? :But in the end he needs a little bit more than me :More security (He needs his fantasy and freedom) :I know him so well (It took time to understand him) :I know him so well... Male version :Kenny Loggins: :Nothing is so good it lasts eternally :Perfect situations must go wrong :But this never yet prevented me :Wanting far too much for far too long :Looking back I could have played it differently :Won a few more moments, who can tell? :But it took time to understand the woman :Now at least I know I know her well :Wasn't it good? :Roy Orbison: :Oh so good :Kenny Loggins: :Wasn't she fine? :Roy Orbison: :Oh so fine :Kenny Loggins: :Isn't it madness? :Both: :She can't be mine? :Kenny Loggins: :But in the end she needs a little bit more than me :More security :Roy Orbison: :She needs her fantasy and freedom :Kenny Loggins: :I know her so well :Roy Orbison: :No one in your life is with you constantly :No one is completely on your side :And though I move my world to be with her :Still the gap between us is too wide :Looking back I could have played it differently :Kenny Loggins: :Looking back I could have played it some other way :Roy Orbison: :Learned about the woman before I fell :Kenny Loggins: :I was just a little careless :Roy Orbison: :But I was ever so much younger then :Kenny Loggins: :Maybe so much younger then :Roy Orbison: :Now at least :Both: :I know I know her well :Roy Orbison: :Wasn't it good? :Kenny Loggins: :Oh so good :Roy Orbison: :Wasn't she fine? :Kenny Loggins: :Oh so fine :Roy Orbison: :Isn't it madness? :Both: :She won't be mine? :Didn't I know? :How it would go? :If I knew from the start :Why am I falling apart? :Roy Orbison: :Wasn't it good? :Wasn't she fine? :Kenny Loggins: :Isn't it madness? :Both: :She won't be mine? :Kenny Loggins: :But in the end she needs a little bit more than me :More security :Roy Orbison: :She needs her fantasy and freedom :Kenny Loggins: :I know her so well :Roy Orbison: :It took time to understand her :Both: :I know her so well Credits * Kenny Loggins – lead vocals * Roy Orbison – lead vocals * Lasse Wellander – guitar * Benny Andersson – keyboards, synthesizer * Anders Eljas – keyboards, synthesizer * Rutger Gunnarsson – bass guitar * Per Lindvall – drums, percussion Gallery IMG_0025.JPG|I Know Him So Well IMG_0010.JPG|1984 single IMG_0011.JPG|I Know Him So Well 2 IMG_0014.JPG|1987 single IMG_0012.JPG|2011 single IMG_0013.JPG|2012 single Category:Songs Category:Vocal duets Category:Pop ballads Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:1989 Category:1984 Category:1987 Category:1987 singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:Elaine Paige songs Category:Barbara Dickson songs Category:1987 songs Category:1988 singles Category:1988 songs Category:1989 singles Category:Whitney Houston songs Category:Cissy Houston songs Category:Roy Orbison songs Category:Rock ballads Category:1980s ballads Category:Vocaloid covers Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan